


士慎/圣杯

by lanyoo



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 妄想
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: 就想看他俩XX，流口水ing





	士慎/圣杯

慎二从来没有值得向圣杯许愿的愿望，即使他是圣杯战争的积极参与者之一。

愿望不过是次要的赠品，而参与本身才是目的。

或者说，他的愿望，全部都能够实现。

——卫宫，替我打扫。

——卫宫，离开剑道社。

——卫宫••••••

这样说来，几乎对他有求必应的卫宫士郎才是他真正的圣杯。

或者说，对所有人有求必应的卫宫士郎是真正的圣杯。

如果真如此，那么他——间桐慎二和圣杯的相性可真差，就好像他和卫宫的关系一样。

慎二趴在盛满水的浴缸里，心里嘲笑着这个复杂却微妙的比喻。

蒸腾的热水将这个浴室笼罩得云雾缭绕，连同慎二的思绪也逐渐模糊。

细长的手指不受控制地插进身后浸在水里的小穴，在水的润滑和抚慰下，略显急躁的扩张疼痛被越来越强烈的快感所替代。一根手指已经无法满足无尽的空虚。他将三根手指全部塞进小穴，努力地向里面开疆扩土。

前面的阴茎慢慢挺立起来。慎二跪在只有一人大小的浴缸里，双腿大开，用另一只手上下抚弄起前面的挺立。

“嗯••••••嗯••••••”浴室里充斥着他细小的呻吟。

还不够——还差一点——差哪点呢？

慎二开始回想起远坂家那个不可一世的继承人。

——哼！她算什么东西？天天挑逗卫宫，好像在戏弄着什么玩具。卫宫可不是她的玩具。

还有自己抱养的妹妹。

——她可真可怜，被源生家庭所抛弃，却也没有可继承的魔法，而卫宫始终只把她当作小孩一样对待。

——最后，就是卫宫。那个教人生厌，满身缺点，了无生趣的卫宫。

一个连一点缺点都没有的人，他全身都是缺点；一个从不惹人生厌的家伙，必定恶心透顶。*1

而卫宫，就是这样的人。

不懂拒绝，也绝对不会拒绝。如果哪天让他趴在自己腿间亲吻自己的阴茎，说不定都不会拒绝。慎二“吃吃”地暗笑，不由自主地全身颤抖。想象着红发的“那家伙”跪在自己面前，含着自己的阴茎进出，然后他吐出自己的家伙，站在自己身后，压住自己的脖子••••••

嫩滑的屁股早已翘出水面，身后的小穴越发瘙痒空虚，亟待着更大的家伙顶进去，碾过窄小的肠壁，快速地抽插，直至巨大的疼痛转变成炽热的快感，让他忍不住嘶叫出声。

“啊••••••啊••••••”他的喉咙发出尖锐的悲鸣。

前端的分身急速收缩，射出缕缕白色的浊液。如同被抽干力气般，他倒在浴缸里。

——如果得到圣杯，许什么愿好呢？躺在温暖如丝的水中，他无聊地想。

——那就许愿，让卫宫只做一人的圣杯吧。

FIN

*1来自于诗人丹尼生的诗句

真的好想看士郎把慎二XX的嗷嗷叫•••••••••••••••••


End file.
